


June 26

by A_Professional_Protagonist



Series: Molly Taylor [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Brian and Justin are background, Craig Taylor is a jerk, F/M, Family Drama, Future Fic, M/M, Main Character Molly, Molly Taylor POV, Post-Season/Series Finale, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Professional_Protagonist/pseuds/A_Professional_Protagonist
Summary: Molly Taylor's wedding causes her to reevaluate her relationship with her father. Her wedding happens to coincide with an historic event.Told from Molly's POV. Main show characters are background, but we get a glimpse at their lives ten years on.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Molly Taylor/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Molly Taylor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917943
Comments: 27
Kudos: 89





	June 26

June 2015

If you’re gonna talk to Craig Taylor about something that’s gonna piss him off, it’s best to do it in public. He’d hate to tarnish his respectable business owner image by screaming at his daughter in public. 

Two days before my wedding, I’d arranged to meet him for a late lunch on the patio of a downtown cafe. He was already less than thrilled about the plans for my wedding. And now, I was going to really piss him off.

When Alex and I got engaged in March, Dad was pleased. He’s not Alex’s number one fan, regarding a historian pursuing a career in academia as less than manly, but his daughter was getting married to a middle class white man. So I guess he figured that was good enough. 

Dad offered to pay for the wedding, but we quickly butted heads. Dad’s money came with a lot of expectations. He saw this wedding as his chance to show off as a respectable family man. He wanted a big church ceremony. Alex and I felt uncomfortable making pledges in front of a god we didn’t believe in. Dad wanted a huge reception at a fancy venue. All of which were booked for the next year at least. Alex and I wanted to do it this summer. We've been together for four years and living together for two. That's enough of an engagement. And, of course, the final straw, Dad was adamantly opposed to Justin being in the wedding party. If he had his way, I’m sure, Justin wouldn’t even be invited. 

I’ll be the first to admit that Justin and I haven’t always been close. A nine year age difference is hard on sibling bonding. Justin went through a lot of shit coming out, and I didn’t get it at the time. Partly because I was a bratty little kid. Partly because my parents hid it from me. But after I hit my teens, and everyone started being honest with me, Justin and I started to bond. We spent more time together after I went to college in Philadelphia; it’s only ninety minutes to New York by train. Now, he’s one of my best friends, and I adore Brian and Gus. There was no way I was going to exclude them from my wedding. 

I've always had to put up a front for Dad. Play the perfect country club daughter. Hold my tongue when he ranted about politics. Never talk about Justin. At first, I did it because he's my father and he intimidated me. As I got older, it turned into a business arrangement. I didn't openly disagree with him; he kept paying tuition and rent. 

But now, I'm a college graduated, soon to be employed, engaged, grown-ass woman. I told Dad where to stick his money, and it felt great.

Alex and I managed to plan a civil ceremony and small reception on a budget and three months notice. It helps to have an in with one of Pittsburgh's best event planners. 

Of course, I had to sit Dad down to talk over the details of the wedding. He’s controlling and often an ass, but he’s still my dad and I wanted him at my wedding. 

And I’m holding onto the hope that maybe he’ll come around on the homophobic ass part. It’s been ten years since he and Justin have spoken. Maybe, just maybe, if they can talk, if Dad can see how happy Justin is, he’ll remember that he loves his son. What can I say: I’m a sucker for redemption stories.

We’re halfway through lunch, and I’ve given him the cliff notes. Ceremony at city hall at one. Open house reception at two-thirty. Family only dinner at six. I decline to add that the early end to the evening will give Alex and I plenty of time to properly enjoy the honeymoon suite we splurged on. What’s the point of getting the fancy suite if you’re too exhausted to properly use it?

Dad’s not thrilled about the simple wedding, but we’ve been through these arguments before and he’s only half-heartedly objecting to the lack of pomp and circumstance.

Now comes the part that’s gonna piss him off. The reason I wanted to meet in public for this conversation.

“Before the ceremony, we’ll all be waiting in the hallway for our turn. When we get called, everyone else will go in and take their places. Then, you'll walk me down the aisle.” I pause. "Alex, Paul, and Justin will be standing at the front.” 

“Who?” His voice is quiet and rough.

Here we go. I smile my sweetest, precious daughter smile.

“Alex, the guy I’m marrying, Paul, his brother and best man, Justin, my brother and man of honor.”

“You can’t have him standing up in your wedding.”

I lock eyes with Dad and give him my most stubborn glare. “He’s my brother. He’s one of my best friends.”

“Don’t you have female friends you’d rather have beside you?” 

I do, in fact, have several female friends that I could have asked. But then I would have had to pick just one and leave the others out as Alex and I wanted to keep the ceremony small. We also really liked having it be just family. I don’t tell Dad any of this. Explaining my reasoning would just leave him room to argue. I’ve learned not to do that. State the facts and move on. 

“No. It’s 2015, Dad. Plenty of brides have men stand up for them.” I glare and take a breath. “Mr and Mrs Mackenzie, Mom, Brian, and Gus will be sitting…”

Speak of the devil.

“Aunt Molly!” A tall, lanky teenager with shaggy brown hair runs up to us.

I’m just staring at first, totally surprised to see Gus in downtown Pittsburgh. He lives in Toronto with his moms most of the year, spends a good chunk of the summer in New York with his dads, and has only been back to Pittsburgh a few times since he was four. Of course, I knew Justin, Brian, and Gus had flown in this morning, but I definitely didn't expect him to show up during this conversation.

“You’ve got to save me. Dad is insisting that I need a suit for the wedding. Dad sent me to get coffee while he convinces him that the shirt and tie Mom got me is fine. Please don’t make me wear a suit, Aunt Molly.” 

Anybody who didn’t know Gus would be confused by this story, but I’ve been around him enough to hear the subtle difference in the way he pronounces Dad. He swallows the ending d when referring to Brian, as if he’s still saying ddy under his breath. He crisply enunciates that last d for Justin, as he didn’t start calling him dad until he was eleven. Plus, I know full well which one of his dads is the one insisting on a suit.

“Aunt Molly?” Dad croaks.

Gus’s head snaps over to look at my dad, clearly just realizing that I wasn’t alone. He blushes sheepishly and turns on his best manners. “I’m so sorry to interrupt.” He fumbles setting down a tray of to-go cups so he can extend his hand towards Dad. “Hi, I’m Gus, Molly’s nephew.”

Dad looks at the hand, but doesn’t take it. Gus clearly doesn’t recognize Craig Taylor. Why would he? But my dad has figured out who Gus is. 

“Gus, this is my dad, Craig Taylor.”

Gus’s face falls as he retracts his hand. “Oh shit.”

Dad turns to me like Gus isn’t even there. “I didn’t know you let him call you his aunt.”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Gus’s look of righteous indignation is a perfect copy of Brian’s. “She’s my dad’s sister.”

“He’s not really your father.” Craig snaps.

“He’s been a better father to me than you ever were to him.” Gus’s voice gets louder and people turn to look.

“Gus, not the time.” I grab his hand. “Go back to your dads, tell them I said you don’t need a suit, but maybe let your dad buy a new shirt and tie?” 

“Fine.” He picks up his tray and stalks away, pausing to throw back over his shoulder, “We’ll see you at Nana’s tonight. Lovely to meet you, Craig.”

Dad is seething. I make it through the rest of the details and barely manage to extract a promise to be civil at the wedding before he storms off. No doubt to punch something in private.

*****

Alex and I are staying at Mom’s condo ahead of the wedding since we are temporarily homeless between our lease in Philly ending and the Ann Arbor one starting. Alex will be going to grad school at U of M, and I'll be working for Ford.

I find Alex on the back porch, drinking a beer and reading. Stealing his beer, I flop down in the chair next to his.

“That bad, huh?”

I take a swig of the beer and nearly choke. “What is this?”

“Two-Hearted Ale. It’s an IPA. I went to that fancy market your mom suggested and bought one of every beer they had from Michigan.”

I smile, enjoying being distracted by my fiance’s dorkiness. “Heaven forbid you move to a new state and not be well educated on their microbrews.”

I take another tentative sip. It’s not awful now that I’m prepared for the hops, but still not something I’d want to drink. I hand it back to Alex.

“So what happened?”

“Gus.”

Alex raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“Gus saw me this afternoon and ran over to say hello. Dad was an utter asshole to him. Gus got righteously indignant. And I don’t know if our wedding is gonna end in a fistfight.”

Alex nods sympathetically. This is far from the first ‘Craig Taylor is an asshole’ story that he’s heard in our four years together. 

“Well, if he wants to start a fistfight with a teenager at our wedding, we’ll have a great story for the grandkids.” Alex smirks.

“Thanks, real helpful, jerk.” But I smile.

“But seriously, you can’t control your dad. All you can do is stress yourself out about it.” Alex pulls me out of my chair and into his lap. He holds me close and I tuck my head under his chin. "We're getting married. Fuck your dad and his baggage."

He starts kissing the back of my neck and I forget all about being pissed at my dad.

*****

Alex’s methods of stress relief are quite effective, and I’m feeling much less like punching my father by the time we come back downstairs.

Mom’s home and putting away groceries. For some reason, we didn’t hear her come in. She gives me a knowing look as we enter the kitchen, but doesn’t say anything.

Alex pulls out the things he’ll need to make dinner and starts prepping. 

“Thank you, Alex.” Mom pats his shoulder before turning to me. “You are so lucky to have a man that cooks.”

“Cause she’d starve otherwise?” Alex smirks at me, and I flick his ear.

“I’ll have you know I am perfectly capable of calling in take out.”

We hear the front door open and several pairs of feet shuffle in. 

“Hi, Nana!”

“Hi, Mom!”

An echoing, falsetto “Hi, Mom!” followed by a thump.

Mom practically runs to greet her grandson, and I follow. She hasn’t seen Gus since Christmas and immediately starts gushing about how tall he’s gotten. Justin reluctantly allows her to pose them back to back in stocking feet to compare heights. Luckily for Justin’s pride, he still has about half an inch on his stepson. Mom can’t help but comment that it won’t last long. It’s hardly surprising given that both Lindsay and Brian are taller than Justin.

Alex comes in from the kitchen then, drying his hand on a dish towel. 

Brian narrows his eyes. “Mackenzie, I see you are once again trying to usurp my place as favorite son-in-law with your domesticity.” 

“Not everyone can just buy their way into people's affections, Kinney.” Alex growls.

“Boys, stop bickering.”

“Yes, Mother Taylor.” They say in unison.

Alex and Brian shake hands and begin chatting amicably, while Gus regales Mom with tales of his soccer team's playoff run. Justin and I lock eyes, he cocks his head toward the back porch, and we slip out together. 

When we’re out of earshot, I just let it out. “I am so sorry Gus had to meet him like that.” 

Justin holds up a hand. “It’s not your fault. It’s not the way we wanted that to go down, but it’s not your fault.”

I nod and sigh.

“So, tell me what happened, because all I got was the pissed-off teenager version.”

I explain about Dad, lunch and a wild Gus appearing. “Then, Gus got defensive about you being his real dad. Dad got pissy. I broke it up and sent Gus on his way.”

Justin grimaced. “It’s a sore spot for him. Same-sex marriage has been legal in Ontario for over a decade, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t get a lot of shit about having two moms growing up. And between Brian’s genes and Mel’s influence, he’s got a temper.”

“And he has every right to.” I make purposeful eye contact before leaning in to hug my brother. “You are Gus’s real dad. I am his real aunt. And Dad was being an asshole.” 

"Thank you." Justin speaks quietly into my hair. “Look, I want your wedding day to go well, so we can sit it out.” 

And that breaks my heart. Justin still carries this guilt over our parents’ divorce. No matter how many times Mom tells Justin that she’d been unhappy for years, that Dad was uninvolved as a parent and absent as a husband, that his temper had increasingly worried Mom, that it was actually Justin’s bravery in coming out that gave Mom the courage to admit just how unhappy she was and leave, he still blames himself. It’s bullshit. 

I pull back, hands on his shoulders. “Fuck that. If someone has to sit this out, it’s Dad, not you. I told him that in no uncertain terms.”

“I’m sure that went over great.” 

“Yea, well, his problem, not yours.” I squeeze his shoulders for emphasis.

Justin smiles. “Ok then. We talked this all over before Gus ran into Craig. We’d all come to the agreement that we were going to ignore him at the wedding, and we will still do that.”

I hug Justin again. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

*****

After dinner and more catching up, Justin and Brian announce that they are going to meet up with some friends at Woody’s and invite Alex and me along.

“Come see how the real men live before you resign yourself to a life of eating pussy.” Brian entreats Alex with an arm around his shoulder.

“As difficult as it may be for you to comprehend this, Brian, some men actually enjoy eating pussy.” Alex looks at me and winks. 

Justin shudders. “I do not want to know.”

Ultimately, Alex decides to give me some ‘quality brother time’ and stays at the condo with Mom and Gus. I know it’s really because he wants to play Call of Duty with Gus, who’s staying at the condo too. Brian and Justin still own the loft, since Brian is in town for business fairly often, but it doesn’t provide much privacy for Gus.

Brian calls his car service to take us to the bar. Apparently, Michael offered to pick us up, but Brian refuses to ride in a minivan, no matter how practical it is for a man with three foster kids.

On the ride, Brian claims that they need to show me a good time before I ruin my life by chaining myself to one man. I decline to point out that A: he’s chained to one man, B: no one on Liberty Avenue is going to be the slightest bit interested in me, and C: I already had a pretty great bachelorette party in Philly that Justin came down for. 

I've been out to bars in New York with Justin and Brian many times, but I've never been to Woody's. And frankly, I'm surprised when we arrive.

"I thought this was your favorite gay bar?" I ask, looking around at the roughly even mix of gay and straight couples.

"Gentrification," Brian says rolling his eyes. "The gays clean up the neighborhood and then all the 'woke' straight people come on in. Disgusting."

I lean closer to Justin. "Aren't I a 'woke straight person?'"

Before Justin can answer, I feel a long arm around my shoulders.

"No, sweetie, you're a bona fide fag hag."

"Emmett!" I turn around to hug him tightly. He planned the wedding for us, but it was all over the phone, so it's been a while since I've seen him in person. "I can't thank you enough for squeezing Alex and me into your schedule."

He kisses my cheek. "Anything for family."

Emmett hugs Justin too, before my brother walks after Brian, who’s scaring some college kids away from a pool table.

“Speaking of family, I heard there was a little dustup earlier today.”

“Gossip travels fast, huh?”

“Brian bitched about it to Mikey, Mikey told Deb, Deb told… everybody.” He shrugs.

“Well, yea. Gus and my dad met unexpectedly today, but no punches have been thrown… yet.” I grimace.

Emmett smiles at me sympathetically. “Don’t you let it ruin your special day, honey. I let the staff know to keep an eye out at the reception. It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve dealt with a fistfight at a wedding.”

“I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“Me too, darling.” He pauses. “But I’ve seen Craig Taylor once in my life, and he was kicking the shit out of Brian at the time, so we’ll be prepared.”

I kiss his cheek in thanks and head off to the bar. I was too young to understand at the time, but I’ve since heard all the details of Dad’s terrible reaction to Justin coming out. I’m not going to say that the age difference between Justin and Brian wasn’t, shall we say, problematic at the time, but Dad’s violent response was completely unacceptable. 

Woody’s apparently now boasts a large microbrew selection, further gentrification I suppose. I order a wheat brew from that same Michigan company Alex was talking about and smile, thinking of the wonderful dork I’m marrying.

I rejoin the group. Emmett is talking with Ted, Blake, and Ben. Brian and Michael are playing pool and my brother is openly admiring Brian’s ass.

“It’s so sweet to see old men still so in love.” I tease as I lean in alongside him.

“Watch who you’re calling old.” Justin punches me lightly on the arm.

We drink in silence for a few minutes, before a thought falls out of my mouth unfiltered.

“Why did you marry Brian?”

“His gorgeous body and the amazingly hot sex.” Justin doesn’t take his eyes off Brian.

I nudge him with my shoulder.

“And that I’ve been in love with him since I was seventeen.” He turns to look at me. “What’s prompting this? Don’t tell me you’re having doubts.”

“Not about Alex, no.” Of course, I’m not doubting Alex. We’re stupidly good for each other, we’ve lived together for two years, and there’s never been any doubt that we’d build a life together. We already are.

“But maybe some other stuff.” I pause and actually think through what I want to say. “Why did you and Brian get married when you did? I know there was that other time… What made you finally do it?”

“I guess because by the time New York made it legal, we already were married in all but name. It took Brian and I years to figure out how to be actual partners. We’re both too stubbornly independent and bad at communicating. But we’d done it. We were living together, making decisions together, sharing finances,” he whispers in my ear, “monogamous.”

I don’t think it’s exactly a secret that Justin and Brian gradually fell into monogamy, but Brian does have a reputation to uphold. 

“And if I'm totally honest and unromantic about it, there were practical concerns...joint property, next of kin, investment stuff. It just made sense to make it legal.”

He lets me ponder that for a bit “So what are you having doubts about then?” 

“My name.” 

“Huh?”

“I’ve always been ardently feminist about it. Alex isn’t buying me with a dozen head of cattle. Marriage doesn’t take away my identity...”

“Yes, I believe I’ve heard this speech, from both you and Daph.”

I give him the side eye and continue. “But every time I interact with Dad, he’s such a controlling ass.”

Justin nods. Obviously, this is not news to him.

“And it’s not just the wedding. I’ve always had to put up this act to stay in his good graces. Hold my tongue and play the perfect daughter. I had to lie about living with Alex cause he threatened to stop paying my tuition.”

“Which he would have noticed if he’d ever visited you in Philly.”

“And I’m tired of it. He doesn’t want a relationship with me. He wants… I don’t know… this image of me? So why am I working so hard for his acceptance? Why am I holding on to his name?” I think about Alex. And how welcoming James and Laura Mackenzie have always been. I already feel part of their family. “When I could take the name of people who accept me unconditionally.” 

“Well, as long as you don’t hurt Alex.”

We sip our beers for a bit. “Did you ever think about changing your name?”

Justin laughs. “Can you imagine Brian’s face?” He pauses and I remember that Brian also had a rough relationship with his father. I wonder if he has issues with ‘Kinney.’ “But, no, I didn’t think about changing it. That would be letting Craig win. And there’s more to the name than him. I loved Grampa and Gramma Taylor. Mom’s still got it. You.” He ruffles my hair and I squirm away. “But don’t let that stop you. Whether you decide to be Molly Taylor or Molly Mackenzie, you’ll still be my bratty little sister.”

“Gee, thanks.” 

I hear a squeal behind us that can only have come from Daphne. There's a round of hugs and cheek kisses before Daphne looks around the bar.

"What's with all the breeders?"

“Aren't you kind of the epitome of breeder right now?” I gesture to the gentle swell of her midsection. “You’re a pregnant OB-GYN.”

She waves a hand dismissively. "Whatever."

Brian appears and throws an arm around Daphne. 

“Looking hot, Dr. Chanders. And where is Mr. Chanders this evening?”

“He’s not coming in until Friday morning. He’s trying to save up all the vacation time he can.” Daph and her husband stayed in New Jersey after she went to med school at Rutgers. Brian loves to be derisive about it, but I know he and Justin both love having her close to NYC.

"Ahh yes, the blessed little parasite." 

The guys buy me way too many drinks, enjoying the chance to get ‘Baby Sunshine’ plastered. I let them, since my plans for the next day consist of nothing more complicated than a manicure in the afternoon. Michael geeks out when I use the ‘if I told you, I’d have to kill you’ line on him after he asks what I’ll be doing in Michigan. Sure, it’s an exaggeration, but I did have to sign a giant NDA when I accepted the research engineer position. Ben waxes poetic about his own grad school days when I tell them Alex will be at U of M, and Brian mocks his sentimentality.

When I finally arrive home, Alex is waiting to help my drunk ass inside. Brian admits to having texted him out of concern for my ability to handle stairs. I’d defend my honor, but I’m too busy giggling as Alex throws me over his shoulder and hauls me to bed.

*****

The next morning is far too bright and my head is pounding, but Alex has thoughtfully left coffee, a granola bar, and two Tylenol by the bedside before leaving to meet up with his parents. They were due to get in from Albany late the night before. 

I take my time showering and getting dressed, so it’s past ten before I wander downstairs.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to make it.” Mom quips, looking up from her laptop.

Gus is lying on the couch, buried in his phone, but gives a little huff.

“Rumors of my death have been only slightly exaggerated.” I head into the kitchen for more coffee and sustenance. 

We bum around until it's time to head out to the day spa. Brian is busy at Kinnetic, and Justin is doing something at the Bloom gallery, so Gus is tagging along with Mom and I. I’m surprised when he accepts Mom’s offer to pay for him to get a manicure and pedicure too. It’s not something many fourteen year old boys would feel comfortable doing, but I suppose having four gay parents will lead one to be open about gender norms.

We’re soaking out feet when I decide to casually bring up the name thing with Mom.

“So I’m thinking of taking Alex’s name tomorrow.”

“Really?” Mom is clearly surprised having also listened to my rants on feminism and identity. Of course, the whole point of feminism is having the choice, isn’t it?

“Can I ask why you didn’t change your name back when you divorced Dad?”

“Well, at the time, everything was so… complicated…” 

Yea, complicated is one way of describing my brother coming out, getting kicked out of the house, living with a guy twelve years older, and then getting bashed at his prom.

“I didn’t really even consider it. By the time I did, it just didn’t make sense. I didn’t want to cause confusion for you at school or alienate Justin. And I was getting a professional following under Taylor. Honestly, I don’t really even think about it in the context of Craig anymore. I’ve been Taylor far longer than I was Lewis.”

Mom reaches out her hand to me. “Sweetheart, you know I’ll be happy no matter what you do. Alex is a wonderful guy, and I’m just so happy you found each other.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“I’m going to change my name when I turn eighteen.” 

Mom and I both turn at this sudden comment. Gus doesn’t even look up from his phone.

“Won’t your moms be upset?” I ask. I can’t imagine Mel will be ok with her kid, biological or not, giving up her name.

“Maybe? But the hyphen thing is pretentious and too damn long. Plus, my middle name, Abraham? That’s gotta go. So, I’m thinking I’ll move the Marcus to my middle name. Or maybe the Peterson and Marcus can be middle names, and I’ll take Kinney. Not sure yet.”

Mom gives me a look, but knows better than to argue with a teenager. “Well, you have a long time to decide.” 

*****

“Now, Molly tells me you two were married at city hall as well?” Laura Mackenzie smiles at my brother and Brian.

We’re standing clustered in a hallway at city hall waiting for our turn. 

“Yea, a few weeks after New York made it legal. It was just the two of us. We wanted it to be simple.” Justin answers, leaning into Brian’s side.

“Bullshit, Dad.” Gus pipes up. “Dad wanted to be able to shock everyone when you guys showed back up in the Pitts.” He turns towards Alex’s mom. “They have their secret ceremony, don’t tell anybody for weeks, and then just show up to dinner at Gramma Deb’s like it’s no big deal.” He rolls his eyes. “God, the squealing when Gramma Deb and Emmett noticed the rings.”

“Brian has been known to make a scene.” Mom adds, winking at Brian.

Brian feigns offence. “Never.”

Justin pinches Brian’s side, and he bends laughing.

Justin’s face gets serious as he notices something over my shoulder. Brian is suddenly standing straight with a possessive arm around him. I don’t have to turn around to know who’s approaching. 

Alex's parents exchange a quick nod. Laura distracts Gus by asking about his plans for the summer in New York. James, with Alex's brother in tow, breaks off from our huddle to greet Craig like long lost friends, even though I know James doesn’t like my dad. I look up at Alex and he smirks before kissing my cheek. This is why I love Alex. He knew this reunion would be hard and clearly made a plan with his family to help. I could marry the sneaky bastard. 

I barely have time to greet Dad before the chamber door opens and a clerk calls, “Taylor-Mackenzie wedding.”

Our group goes in. Brian, Justin, and Gus don’t even look at Craig as they pass, but Mom greets him stiffly. 

My dad looks over at me. “You look beautiful, Molly.” He kisses me on the cheek, something he hasn’t done since I was a child. It’s cold and awkward. 

And we walk in. Dad drops me off and I notice a moment of weirdness as he leaves an empty chair between himself and Mom. Justin smiles and takes my bouquet, kissing me on the cheek as well. It’s warm and affectionate, something he’s done a million times, and I’m struck by the contrast. Alex is smiling so brightly when he takes my hands that all thoughts of family drama leave my head.

The ceremony is short and to the point. The judge greets us, says a quick three sentences about marriage, we do vows, and then Gus is bringing up the rings. 

As he does, I look at our audience. James Mackenzie has his arm around his wife. They both look so proud. Mom is holding Brian’s hand, eyes glistening. Dad's expression is tight and strained as he watches Justin reach out to proudly squeeze Gus’s shoulder as he passes. 

It’s that tight expression on Dad’s face that makes my decision. The Mackenzies are watching Alex and I with such joy, so happy to welcome me, and everyone I come with, into their family. Dad is too distracted by old animosity to even smile. 

So when we sign the marriage license, I don’t hesitate. 

Molly Elizabeth Mackenzie

*****

Alex is geeking out about historical trivia while we wait for the photographer to find the two hundred and fifth place to take our picture. He’s got his arms around me from behind as he explains who once owned the house hosting our reception. I really love the man, not in spite of the fact, but because he’s such a fucking dork. Laura has now taken one for the team and is distracting Dad. James, Justin, Brian, and Mom talk as far from him as possible, while Gus has his face once again buried in his phone.

“Fuck, yes!”

Everyone turns to see Gus yelling and jumping.

“They announced it!” 

Gus waves his phone as we all stare blankly at him.

“Obergefell v Hodges. The Supreme Court just ruled that same-sex marriage is legal in the whole U.S.” He’s grinning madly. “This country finally got its shit together.” He adds with all the sass of a kid raised by lesbians in Toronto.

My brother and his husband exchange this ridiculously romantic look as Brian carefully takes Justin's left hand in his.

The moment is broken as Mom kisses Justin fiercely before pulling Brian into a crushing hug. 

I throw my arms around my brother next. “I’m so happy for you.”

The Mackenzies are congratulating Justin and Brian. Gus is explaining the history of the case to anyone who'll listen with what seem to be direct quotes from Mel. Mom is quietly teary. And, it’s quite some time before I notice that Dad has disappeared.

*****

The main parlor of the house has huge french doors that open onto a beautiful garden, and the weather is gorgeous. Everyone is eating and drinking and having a great time as Alex and I make the rounds.

Debbie elbows my blushing mom playfully as she tells a story to a cluster of Alex's relatives. "Badass Jennifer here turns to the protestor and says…"

My brother is talking to Paul and his girlfriend. "I have occasional shows in galleries, but my bread and butter is illustrating, book covers, a couple of children’s books, a comic I’m really proud of.”

“As a professional, Brian, I’m wondering if you have an opinion on Bernays.” James gestures with his beer.

“Well the original British version was better…” Gus stands tall, trying to act sophisticated with my college friends. They’re all looking at him like he’s the cutest puppy ever.

The only quiet spot is the corner of the garden where my dad and his newest girlfriend awkwardly sip drinks with Uncle Mark and Aunt Jane. Dad and his brother have never gotten along particularly well.

Before long, James is tapping a microphone.

"May I have your attention everyone. Let's toast the happy couple.”

James gives a long, heartfelt speech. Adorable childhood anecdotes. Praise for the man he's become. The whole schmoopy deal.

James hands the microphone to my dad, who looks awkwardly at the crowd before bringing it to his mouth.

"Molly and Alex, I wish you a long and happy life together. Cheers." Dad raises his glass.

Everyone pauses a moment as if to say 'that's it?' before drinking.

Dad holds out the microphone and Paul takes it. His best man speech is as heartfelt as his parents, but thoroughly mocks his brother as tradition dictates.

Then, it's Justin's turn.

"I was nine when Molly was born, and I clearly remember asking my mother to send her back."

My mom rolls her eyes as others laugh.

"It took us a long time to be friends. One of us may have been a selfish brat. Possibly both of us." Justin shrugs. "But as we got older, our friendship grew. I'm so grateful for that. Molly, you are a brilliant, kind, badass woman. Thank you for letting me into your life. I’m so lucky to have you as my sister and one of my best friends. Alex is lucky to have you as his wife. And, I’m thrilled to welcome him as my brother-in-law. To Alex and Molly.”

Justin hands the microphone off to a staffperson, but Alex beckons for it.

"Excuse me. I know it isn't usual for the groom to give a speech, but I want to take this chance to acknowledge today's historic event. Most of you have probably already heard. Today, the US Supreme Court announced its ruling in Obergefell v. Hodges, making marriage equality a reality in all fifty states."

There's applause and some wolf whistling.

"So I want to propose a toast to my brothers-in-law. Justin and Brian have been married for almost four years in the state of New York. Today, it's legal everywhere. To Justin and Brian!"

Alex raises his glass as the toast is echoed. Brian smiles warmly, and Justin is full on sunshine.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss." I look to see my old roommate Sarah starting a chant with a shit eating grin. She's seen first hand the kind of PDA Justin and Brian usually engage in. 

It doesn't take long for the chant to catch on. 

Brian makes eye contact with me and arches an eyebrow. I'm fully aware of the respect he's showing me by asking before making a spectacle at my wedding. 

I answer by joining the chant.

Brian turns back to Justin, just as my brother pulls him down by the tie. They kiss deeply as everyone cheers. Brian wraps one arm around Justin's back, grabs his ass with the other hand, and dips him. There's more whistling and applause.

Suddenly, I feel Alex's arms around me. Not to be outdone, he twirls and dips me. I hear more shouts before I lose myself in the feel of his mouth.

*****

At five thirty, we are politely but firmly kicked out of the main area of the house so the staff can turn it over for another reception. It's a Friday, but it's still June. We're lucky Emmett was able to get us the afternoon on short notice.

We're thanking our guests and gathering immediate family for dinner when I realize I haven't seen my dad for a while.

Mom catches me looking around. "He left after Alex's speech looking pretty angry. I'm sorry, honey." She takes my hand and squeezes gently.

I look around at my family. 

My amazing, dorky, supportive husband. His parents and brother. My mom, brother, brother-in-law, and nephew. 

We're connected by blood and love and respect. 

I find myself not missing Craig Taylor at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
